


Interesting.

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bossy!John, Cute!John - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Guy on Guy, I'm not really sure how this happened, It just sort of did, Kind of dirty talk I think?, M/M, Science Stuff, Sherlock realises something, Top!Sherloc, bottom!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is interested as to why John's been acting oddly, then he has a scientific epiphany. It doesn't really end how he expected.</p><p>(I suck at these, there's weird Sherlock love and sex okay? )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not ... I'm not sure what happened here...
> 
> Originally I was writing Cas from Supernatural and then .. Yeah. Sherlock.
> 
> I'm sorry I'm not too good at Sherlock >.

Sherlock was not baffled, no, he was never in such a state of uncertainty because Sherlock Holmes was a genius. 

 

He could and would figure this out, he was merely taking his time to gather evidence. Of course.

 

His current dilemma took the form of one John Hamish Watson. Though of late the ex-army doctor did seem to be a rather large portion of the detectives difficulties, between a constant onslaught of people assuming without any data that the pair were together and running for their very lives at least twice a week on average it's a wonder that they really had any time left for simple tasks. 

 

That is the reason why as the pair settle on the couch and John flicks mindlessly through channels Sherlock's own brilliant mind was wondering, taking in that which he had observed throughout the week. 

 

In this week there have been precisely 173 apparently accidental touches to his shoulders and arms, John had grabbed his hand three times before they ran during two separate cases, one of those time the other man had not relinquished his hold even after the perpetrator had been cuffed, only dropping Sherlock's hand once that moron Anderson had stood staring dumbfounded at their entwined hold. 6 times out 10 that week John and Sherlock had locked gazes for a minimum of 32 seconds longer then socially accepted and within that at least 5 out of those 6 times John had looked away considerably pinker in the cheeks then usual. What concerned the taller man however, not to mention the entire reason he had begun to catalogue these things was the fact that during each of these intense looks his stomach had given an unpleasant twisting sensation, his heart beat had risen an extra 10 beats per minute and blood had pooled under the skin of his cheeks. The same curious reaction occurring each time John had taken his hand and during each brush of the other man's body against his. It did not help though that each time he had an hypothesis it was proven wrong; not an illness, no drugs in his system and adrenaline could not be blamed as when they brushed it was normally in a low rush environment and even then the same symptoms arose. 

 

It was obvious that the main factor common through out these moments were John and this is why Sherlock found himself reaching for the other man's hand as they settled relaxing. He ignored the startled jump of the soldier in favour of interlinking their fingers, focusing on himself.

 

Elevated heart rate? Obviously. Flushed complexion? Most certainly. Twisted stomach sensation? Unfortunately. 

 

"Bloody hell Sherlock, what are you doing?" The detective reached up with a sigh pinching the bridge of his nose lightly. 

  
_"_ An experiment John, obviously, now be silent for a moment would you?" His lips twitched a little, noting the way his heart rate spiked when the other man fell silent, nodding to himself he pressed his fingers to the pulse point on John's wrist finding the other man's pulse to be almost equally as high, a quick survay of the blondes face had his cheeks also flushed and interestingly - His pupils dilated. 

 

Humming he turned himself to his mind place, pulling out a quick search of these symptoms and almost frowning in amusement. Two options, viable but in no way expected from John and himself stood out. 

 

Arousal and  _Love._ How interesting. 

"Sherlock?" He glanced up once more in time to note the way John's throat bobbed when he swallowed. Shaking himself of any desire to suck at his pulse point he settled himself straight, finding himself reluctant to drop the warmth of John's hand but doing so anyway. 

"You are a doctor, John. Tell me  if someone were to find themselves with the following but only about a specific individual- Increased heart rate, flushed complexion, dilated pupils and odd sensations in the stomach - what would you diagnose?"

 

He fought of a chuckle of amusement when blue eyes darted to his lips when he spoke and the other man recoiled slightly, moving to a more acceptable distance away from himself, tongue darting out to moisten his lower lips in thought his answer coming slower then Sherlock would have liked, prompting an impatient click of his tongue to move the doctor along.

"Ah - right sorry - Well, if it was in any other situation I'd say possible fever but if it's just one person, bloody hell, I'd uh. Put it down to arousal or an emotional response, why?"

_Why indeed._ Sherlock did not fancy himself a creature of the sexual variety, humans were entirely to fickle to peak his interest enough for such a proposal and yet when he took his and John's situation with a comparison of the norm (in a societal view) they did in fact meet the desired description for couple more then merely flatmates. Adding the symptoms to this left only one conclusion, it perhaps did not sit very pleasurably with him but the evidence never lies of course. 

"John we both exhibit these symptoms about each other, we have for the past week most noticeably but with evidence about 4 months now. I cannot say I predicted it but the evidence is quite solid. I believe I may be in love with you John Watson, it was also suggest the feeling is quite mutual."

 

He settled back into the sofa, happy now that the mystery had been solved. A self satisfied look on his face as he watched with amusement as John's face brightened blue eyes wide in seemingly genuine surprise, a clearing of throat the only answer for 3 minutes and 24 seconds.

"Right - bollox - you know normal people don't state it that bloody precisely Sherlock, normal people do romance and are together at least a bloody couple of months."  
"John we have been together a couple of months and, within societies eyes, we are not the typical 'norm' for two men of our age bracket. Besides, normal is terribly dull, John and you know how much I despise the term."

He flashed a smile for good measure when John rolled his eyes, still considerably pink in a cheeks. Huffing out lightly his answer full of (with no more fitting words other then such) fond amusement.

"Right, of course, bloody git. Only you could make love sound so damn scientific."  
"It  _is_ John. As is everything. Irrational, yes, but science can answer it's questions and besides you were never one for romance had I gone down that path you'd have deemed be scheming or simply completely insa-"

John kissing him was not predicted either, because John was heterosexual. In his own words of course. Yet here they were, Johns fingers curling in Sherlock's unruly black curls, pulling him closer so that their lips could meet. A chemical influx and imbalance in the body causing his body to feel overtly warm. Heart rate rising at a considerable rate and his breath coming shorter the more John kissed him. His lips parting allowing their tongues to tease and wrestle with each other.

 

He was to busy now, fascinated with the feeling of John as the blonde pulled him atop him reclining onto the sofa, their bodies aligning ever so nicely. Hardened cocks meeting as Johns hips bucked up, blue eyes meeting his as the shorter man pulled back chuckling darkly. 

"Sherlock - are you sure you're okay with this, you never seemed interested in -  _bollox"_ Sherlock laughed a little finding himself considerably short of breath as he dipped down nipping at Johns collar with a slow smirk. 

"John, I believe the evidence is against you at the current time. Believe me when I tell you I do find myself desiring you and I intend to do something about it."

John shivered against him, fingers curling in Sherlock's dressing gown, pushing it from his shoulders with a shaky breath, blue eyes darkened with arousal biting at his spit slicked swollen pink lips helplessly. 

 

"Right, of course, evidence. Bloody hell this is not how I saw my week going"

Sherlock was barely paying attention, his mind focused on ridding John of his ridiculous jumper and jeans taking in each patch of skin revealed to him, tongue tracing the visible scars that remain from John's army days (and some from his flatmate times also) sucking at skin curiously, finding himself enjoying the taste of John and hungering for more. Working his way down, tongue flicking at his soldiers navel with a slow smile up at John pushing down his Jeans slowly biting at his lower lip as he worked. 

"Do shut up John."

 

He smiled a little at the breathy chuckle  that escaped the blonde before peeling the fabric from John's legs licking his lips at the hard cock that sprang out, flushed and leaking precum steadily, wrapping his fingers about the base he tested the feel and length of it in his hand studying John's low moan at the touch. Humming he flicked his tongue over the tip, marvelling at how John tasted, salty and yet he didn't dislike it. Leaning forward and parting his lips taking the length into his mouth and sucking experimentally at the tip looking up to watch as John's features melted into a look of pleasure, strong fingers curling once more into his hair trying to tug him further on. 

 

He took as much as he could, the tip of John's cock hitting the back of his throat, shivering lightly at the sound of John moaning and writhing beneath him, using his hand to pump at what wouldn't fit past his lips groaning softly as his free hand reached down to palm at his own equally hard member shrugging open his gown as endorphins flooded his brain leaving him blissfully unable to think, his mind so beautifully empty.

 

With a growl he was pulled of, whining lightly (a sound he was surprised his body could produce though logically he knew it was well within his vocal range) meeting Johns gaze with a dark, lusty smile. 

"Jesus fucking hell, Sherlock I want you to fuck me."

He blinked a little in wonderment, perfectly straight John, his John asking to be taken by him sent a thrill of possessiveness down his spine. Long fingers reaching to skirt curiously over the pucker of John's entrance as the blonde parted his leg's, holding the detectives gaze.  Licking his lips and nodding. Moving away he tottered of to John's room, making a beeline for the draw John kept his sexual activity things in. (Sherlock knew where everything was, this wasn't his first rummage through John's possessions after all.) Grabbing a bottle of lube he chuckled, strolling back into the front room only to have the air punched from him at the sight of his soldier spread out, back arched lightly. A delicate pink flush spreading over his chest and cheeks, cock in hand as he palmed it helplessly blue eyes heavy almost hidden beneath his lashes, lips parted a little allowing breathy moans to escape his throat. 

The detective let out a low growl and crawled up John's body crushing their lips together, tongue's battling after John let out an indignant squeak of surprise, he waisted no time in distracting John with his mouth as he popped the cap on the bottle, coating his fingers in it (rubbing them together to warm it) and pressing a fingers slowly into John.

He took his time as he prepared him, watching the blonde come apart beneath him, working his fingers methodically enjoying learning each response as John keened for more head thrown back in pleasure. After three fingers and a painful throb from his own cock he pulled back, settling between John's legs with a small smile meeting that glazed blue gaze.

"You are mine John, no more women after this, are you prepared for that?" He smiled a little as John nodded almost feverishly that same possessive shiver overtaking him once more.  
"Yeh, bloody fuck yeah, come on Sherlock I promise no one else just fuck me already you _bastard!_ "

He grinned a little, Thrusting forward at the last word, growling softly when John trailed of into babbling pleases, strong fingers grabbing at his shoulders the pressure enough that it would surely bruise. He latched onto John's throat sucking, nibbling and licking their in retaliation, his thrusts hard and unforgiving taking what he could as he moaned in delight. John was ever so tight and hot, clenching about his shaft with each pull out, bucking up and trying to push him deeper.

It didn't take long until John was begging to cum, dragging short nails down his back causing the detective to hiss at the pleasured pain hips twitching, gripping at John's cock with messy jerks gritting his teeth as the doctor came, spilling over his fist with warm streaks painting his stomach and tightening impossibly more about him.

Sherlock saw white as he came, filling John and crying out, their screams and names mingling as they collapsed together, breathing and panting hard Sherlock's brain taking approximately 4 minutes and 3 seconds to return to normal, his breath taking a few moments longer. They basked together and John moved, reaching for some tissues to wipe them clean before tugging a blanket from the back to drape over them.

Sherlock settled down quite comfortably atop him, warm and sated his mind having a similar drugged feeling and yet, this time, there would be no disgusting or illegal after effects. Only John.

For once, the prospect didn't seem to dull.


End file.
